Not In Her Arms
by TeamJacob743
Summary: Jack has to decided between Kim or Lindsey. one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Paste your documen

**Hey people this is just a little one-shot I thought of… Hope you guys like it!**

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since Jack started to date Lindsey. He has drifted from the gang and he has been skipping practice. Kim tried to text, call, and e-mail him but he wasn't responding.

"Jack, what happened to you?" She asked him during lunch. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean that you have been skipping practice and ignoring us!" She yelled at him. "You are just jealous that I have a girlfriend and it's not you!

"Well get used to it because I will never love you Kim! NEVER!" He screamed at Kim. She felt her heart break in two. "Well if you feel this way I will just get out of your way!" She yelled at him. She ran outside and all the way to the park.

Once she stopped it started to rain. 'Just great' she thought. She heard two pairs of footsteps behind me. She turned around and I saw Jack. With Lindsey trying to keep up with him. "Wait Kim!" He yelled. "What!" She said.

"I just don't know who to choose." He said, his voice calmer. "Then choose Jack! Your best friend or some slut!" she screamed. "Just chose Jack" She said. She heard him sigh.

He turned away from Kim and walked towards Lindsey. Tears streamed down her face and she turned to walk home. Anyone could feel her heart break with every step she took away from him. Depression seeking into her. Her lover, not in her arms.

**I know it was short but still.. well please review!**

t here...


	2. Chapter 2

Not in her arms

It has been weeks since Jack chose Lindsey over Kim. Kim has been depressed ever since.

Milton P.O.V

"Guys" Milton said to Jerry and Eddie

"what" both of them said

" has anyone seen or heard from Kim lately? I was thinking since she wasn't here we could all go visit her. I mean ever since Jack chose Lindsey well we haven't seen him in a long time."

" ya Milton your right, Lets go get Jack and go visit her." Eddie said

"wait are you sure it's a good idea to invite Jack? I mean he did break her heart." Jerry said

" But maybe he will fix things with Kim. He was her best friend. Nothing can break their bond." I said

In the Dojo

Jerry's P.O.V

"Jack" we all said

"hey guys have you seen kim or heard from her, I tried calling her cell, home and I texted her but she never responded or picked up."

" I don't think she's talking to any of us, she hasn't answered anyone of us." Milton said

"We should go over to her house after practice, and Jack just so you know you're coming to fix things with her." Eddie said

" Ya dude, its bringing us all down yo" I said

" Ya you are right" Jack admitted sadly

"RUDY WE ARE GOING TO KIMS HOUSE!" we all shouted to him.

RUDY'S P.O.V

RUDY WE ARE GOING TO KIMS HOUSE!" I heard the guys shout

"wait didn't Kim text , call or tell you." I said to them

" Tell us what?" we all shouted in unison

"Umm….. Well you see shemovedbacktotennesseeaweek ago." I said the last part really fast

"what did you say you said to fast" they all said

" She moved back to Tennessee a week ago" I said to the guys sadly

"what she's not gone,she can't be gone!" Jack said

JACK'S P.O.V

" She moved back to Tennessee a week ago" Rudy said sadly

"what she's not gone,she can't be gone!" I said

"This is all my fault if if I wouldn't have chosen Lindsey over Kim then none of this would of happened. I would have said no to the date and she not ask me to be her boyfriend, none of this would of happened. Im so sorry guys that I made one of our best friends leave."

Cliff Hanger …

Hey took the story over from datgirl1065 hope you like it. Im new at this so why not give me a couple things I could do better or change.

Love you all

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin it

Last time: "this is all my fault if if I wouldn't have chosen Lindsey over Kim then none of this would have happened. I would have said no to the date and she not ask me to be her boyfriend, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry guys that I made one of our best friends leave."

This time

Jacks P.O.V

"Jack you need to calm down yo. I know this is hard but…. Wait I have an idea why don't go to Tennessee to get her yo." Jerry said

" JERRY" they all shouted including me

"What did I do something wrong" jerry asked

"No jer that's the most intelligent thing we ever heard you say and we all know how often that doesn't happen." I said

" Okay guys we will go so practice is over so we can all go pack and leave early tomorrow." Rudy said

The next morning

Rudy's P.O.V

"Okay guys I got the plane tickets. Let's go get Kim back." I said

On the plane

Jack's P.O.V

Well I'm sitting in a very uncomfortable plane chair thinking about what I'm going to say to Kim. What I did was terrible to her and I know it was wrong but I never had a girl friend and I wanted to keep one.

"Hey Jack you ok man?" Eddie asked

"Ya. I'm just thinking what the possibilities of getting Kim to come home and me being possibly her boyfriend since I broke up with Lindsey." I said to Eddie.

"Wow dude you're in some deep shit. But how about Kim I'm so sorry about what I did and I know I hurt you but after I found out you left because of me I broke up with Lindsey and realized something… I um I uh love y you." Eddie said

"Thank Ed that's something I am going to say." I smiled while telling Eddie

In Tennessee

Kim's P.O.V

" Ever since Jack left me for that Fuckin slut Lindsey, I've been beating myself up over it. I can't believe he did that to me even though I love him and still do….. Wait did I just say that?" Kim asked herself

"Ya I guess I did and it's not wrong. I just wish jack would apologize and try and make me come home." Ya that's what I want.. I want to go home."

"Kim Hun someone people are at the door can you get it sweetie?" My mom asked

"YA Mom" I said to her when I opened up the door my eyes went wide.

Cliff Hanger…. What will happen next

Thanks for all the good review guys kick will get together I promise. If you have any ideas for other stories you can give it to me and I will try and make it happen. Soo ya

Love you all

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it

KIM'S P.O.V

Last time: "YA Mom" I said to her when I opened up the door my eyes went wide.

KIM'S P.O.V

"Hi Mrs. Crawford, You probably don't remember us but we were ….. Wait a minute Km?" Jack said

"Ya, let's just skip all the sappy stuff I forgive you and that's what you wanted to do cause that's why you're here." I said tears making their way to my eyes.

"Guys, I'm so sorry I cut all of you guys out and didn't tell you I was moving it's just that I was hurt and afraid of what you would do to so I left without telling any of you." I apologized

"Yo Kim, can we come in?" Jerry asked

"Ya you guys can come in, um Jack can I talk to you for a minute please." I said/asked

"Uhhh sure why don't we stay out here and talk more private that way." Jack said

"Um ya sure why not." I said still not believing he was here.

JACK'S P.O.V

"Why don't we stay out here and talk more private that way? I said to Kim

"Umm sure why not." Kim said as if she does still not believe I came to get her to move back to Seaford.

"OK I get that you want to talk but before I have something to tell you." I said to her as we walked to her back yard.

"ok what is it?" Kim asked

" here goes nothing" I muttered under my breath.

"Kim I'm so sorry about what I did and I know I hurt you but after I found out you left because of me I broke up with Lindsey and realized something… I um I uh love y you." I said to her.

She was shocked I could tell I made a stupid move I am gonna hurt Eddie.

KIM'S P.O.V

"ok what is it?" I asked

" here goes nothing" Jack muttered under my breath.

"Kim I'm so sorry about what I did and I know I hurt you but after I found out you left because of me I broke up with Lindsey and realized something… I um I uh love y you." He said to me.

I was shocked and he could tell and I knew what he was thinking that he made a bad move and probably just ruined our chances of being more than best friends.

"Jack that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I left because I was heartbroken that you chose some slut that didn't really love you. I couldn't take the depression, I felt like I wanted to give up so the only thing I could think of instead of facing the problem was running away from it like a coward. I shut everybody out even my own family. I didn't come out of my room, not even to eat I wanted to die I felt like I didn't belong on this planet. So I ran, ran away from all the pain, tears, heart break, depression and everything else I my screwed up life. But the one thing I wanted you to do is came and make me come back to Seaford where I belong and tell me that you love me. Tell me that everybody misses me back there. Tell me that you can't live without me. But what I want to know is why." I said to jack as I finished my last word

JACK'S P.O.V

" Kim the reason why I chose Lindsey over you was because I was scared. Me Jack Anderson scared of what will happen next. I had a couple of girlfriends that dumped me and they would say I was a screw up a loser a pathetic weakling. I wanted one girl that would go out with me and not break my heart. Kim I thought you were gonna be one of those girls that would break me. I didn't want to have my heart ripped out and stepped on. But I was wrong about you. Once I saw you walking away I regretted making that choice. I saw your tears, your heart breaking in half, and the depression seeping in you as you took every step away. I thought I could forget but I couldn't. That burden of doing that to you was weight that was pulling me down. I wasn't doing well in school, I lost karate tournaments, everybody was so disappointed in me that I had to come and find you. Cause the truth is I need you in my life, you are my rock, the person who keeps me sane, the person who lifts my spirits up, the one who cheers me on, the one that I love. Kim what I am trying to say is will you be my girlfriend. I know I made a lot of mistakes but I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. I love my best friend KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD." I finished but what surprised me most was when she threw her arms over my neck and kissed me.

"…"

" WOW" we both said at the same time.

"so Kim is that a yes will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her

"Yes a million times yes in every Fuckin language." Kim said

I put my hands on her waist and kissed her again this was the best day ever.

SO yes KICK prevails this is a longer chapter cause it felt right to make it one. I hope you like this cause this is all I can think of for right now. Hahaha so in one of the next chapters there will be M rated stuff that I hope you guys like. Im still open for any ideas for a new kickin it story.

Love you all

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It

Last time on Not In Her Arms

JACK'S P.O.V

"so Kim is that a yes will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her

"Yes a million times yes in every Fuckin language." Kim said

I put my hands on her waist and kissed her again this was the best day ever.

Now on to the story

KIM'S P.O.V

"So Kim is that a yes will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked

"Yes a million times yes in every Fuckin language." I shouted

Jack then put his hands on my waist, pulled me closer and kissed me again. This was the best day of my life.

" even though I love this make out session we're having we should probably get back. The guys are probably making a mess of my house right now." I exclaimed

"Ya your right. But Kim you owe me something later tonight." Jack asked

Wait a minute whenever Jack said that it sounded like he was getting seductive. Maybe he wants to do it cause I do.

"So meet me in my room when everyone falls asleep then we will talk. By my thoughts the guys will be asleep by 10:30 give or take." I said getting equally seductive.

"Alrighty then see you at 10:30."Jack said

IN the house 9:00 pm

JERRY'S P.O.V

"Yo guys who wants to play Truth or Dare" I asked

"ME" everyone shouted except for Kim's mom cause that would just be plain weird.

"Who's first" Jack asked

"I will" Kim said

"Okay Kim truth or dare?" I asked

"Ummm dare." Kim said

"I dare you to kiss Jack and sit in his lap for the rest of the game." I said with a smirk.

Kim just shrugged her shoulder kissed Jack on the lips. Which I really didn't expect her to do, and then she just sat in his lap with no care in the world.

"Okay done Jack truth or dare?" Kim asked

JACK'S P.O.V

"Dare as simple as that you should know by now that I don't do truths Kim."

" True okay I dare you to umm take off your shirt and kiss me." Kim said

I mentally thanked Kim that way she could feel my six pack on her back as I breathed since she was sitting on my lap. I took my shirt off sat her back on my lap, and wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my head into the crook of her neck.

10:30 all the guys are asleep I head up to Kim's room.

"Kim are you up?" I asked quietly not wanting to wake the guys

"Ya you can come in." Kim said through the closed door.

KIM'S P.O.V

"Kim are you up?" Jack asked quietly not wanting to wake the guys wow I guessed right the guys were asleep at 10:30.

"Ya I'm up you can come in." I said through the door.

"So I thought I owed you something." I said getting seductive.

"Ya you do" Jack said in a husky whisper.

"well what is it." I asked innocently batting my eye lashes I saw a smirk on Jacks face

Jack reached out and traced a line from my jaw down to my boob, and then he gently wrapped his hand over my left breast and started squeezing it. He switched to my other breast, and gently massaged it. Then, he leaned in and kissed my nipple, and started licking and biting all over my chest.

"Mmmmmm, Kimmmmm," Jack moaned, "You taste so good!"

"Ohhhhh, Jack!" I exclaimed, "That feels so gooooooood!"

I let Jack cover my upper body with attention for a few more minutes, and then I pulled away. I started to kiss down his chest, stopping to bite roughly at his nipples and then kissing them, and licked down his toned stomach. I kissed right above the waistband of his shorts, and then, in one swift movement, pulled them off, bringing his boxers with them. Jack's erect 12" cock sprung up, and I looked at it in delight. Jack's cock is sooooo big! It is longer than any other guy I have fucked before, even Jerry only had a 9" cock. Also, Jack is really thick as well, so I'm sure that it will fill me REALLY well, and I can't wait to have his big thick dick inside of me! I moaned at the thought.

"Mmmmmm, fuck, Jack!" I exclaimed, grabbing Jack's dick and pumping it a few times, "Your cock is so biiiiiiig!"

When I grabbed Jack's dick in my cold hands, he gasped. "Oh! Kim! That feels—FUCK—so amazing!" He groaned, and I smirked in satisfaction.

"You wanna feel something even better?" I asked seductively, and Jack nodded fervently. Without warning him, I slipped my panties off and jumped onto his hard dick. I started bouncing up and down, and Jack started to thrust his hips as well.

"Shit, Kim! You're so fucking tight!" Jack groaned.

"Ohhhhhhhh, fuuuuuck!" I screamed, "Jack, you're so damn big! Yeah! Fill me with your monstrous cock!"

I kept bouncing up and down on Jack's huge cock, and I could tell that Jack was in 7th heaven. Just then, Jack grabbed my waist and flipped us both over so I was lying on the bed and he was pounding into me. For a virgin, he is fucking amazing!

"Ohhhhhhh! God! Kim!" Jack exclaimed, fucking me at a faster pace, if that is even possible.

He was thrusting so hard, so fast, and so deep! He hit my g-spot every time, and damn is it amazing! Fuck AMAZING, this is THE BEST sex I've ever had, and I've slept with millions of guys. Ohhh, I can tell I'm getting close to my climax, and so is Jack.

"Fuck, Jack!" I moaned in bliss.

"That's what I'm trying to do, babe!" Jack exclaimed as he pounded into me.

I smiled and then groaned, "Ohhhhhhhhh, SHIT! Jack, I-I'm gonna CUM!" I screamed as I was pushed over the edge and climaxed, with Jack following a minute later. I could feel his hot cum squirting into my tight pussy, and I moaned in happiness.

Jack pulled out and fell on the bed next to me and lay there with me. "Wow. That felt amazing." Jack said.

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed, "That was probably THE BEST fuck I've ever had. And I've done some kinky and wild stuff." I leaned over and kissed Jack deeply.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, kissing me with passion. The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was Jack whispering, "I love you, Kim."

Well there is your smut scene more to come. The smut scene was from The Bad Girl. Which I love that story so ya. Remember I still need some ideas of what to write for another story and tell me if you want more.

Love you all

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. My respect goes to the author of The Bad Girl because she is the one who wrote these smut scenes so. I give full credit to her.

Now onto the story

MY P.O.V

The next day it was hot and Kim had a pool in her back yard. The guys except for Jack had gone out. we got changed and went outside to the pool.

KIM'S P.O.V

Well what do you want to do today." I asked Jack

"Well, we could go for a swim." Jack suggested. I have a large, heated saltwater pool in my backyard, and it is awesome!

"Sure. On one condition. Normally, I would have no problem changing together, but I want my suit to be a surprise, so we have to change separately, and once you are done, go out to the pool and I'll meet you out there."

"Ok."

I went up to my room, and Jack went to the guest room, and we both got changed. I pulled on a white string bikini with gold accents and pink, blue, and purple polka dots. It is extremely small, and barely covers me, so hopefully it'll get Jack aroused. I love pool sex. I brushed my hair out and applied a quick coat of waterproof mascara, and then I walked out and downstairs.

I came out in the backyard by the pool and saw Jack testing the water. He looked up and me, and his jaw dropped. He was at my side almost instantly, with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Holy fuck, Kim. You look so damn sexy." He growled in my ear, his hot breath tickling me. I knew his comment was his way of saying he wanted to have sex right then, but I decided to tease him a bit.

I pushed him away and smirked. "How's the water? I asked nonchalantly, before diving in.

I was in the pool for a few seconds before Jack dove in after me. He surfaced and I splashed him, then immediately swam away. I swam around and avoided him for about a minute before he finally grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him in the shallow end of the pool. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me firmly against the side of the pool.

"You're not getting away that easily." Jack growled.

"Who says I want to get away?" I asked seductively, running my hands lightly up Jack's abs.

Jack growled fiercely and then smashed his lips onto mine. I moaned into the kiss and opened my mouth to give him access. His tongue pressed against mine, and I decided that as enjoyable as this is, I need more. His tongue pressed against mine, and I decided that as enjoyable as this is, I need more. I pulled away a little bit.

"I need more, Jack." I whispered, and Jack immediately smashed his lips back onto mine, moving down to my neck as his hands wrapped around and worked on untying my bikini. He soon got it untied, and quickly ripped it off. He started sucking on my tits, and I moaned at the feeling. Because we were only in about three feet of water and by the steps into the pool, Jack guided me over to the steps and I sat down as he continued kissing me everywhere. He got down to my stomach and then he started to kiss me underwater; then he grabbed my bottoms and yanked them off me, leaving my completely naked in the pool. He pulled back and took his swim shorts off as well, so we were both naked. Jack then sat down on the step below me so that I was in front of and above him, and he thrust three of his fingers into my pussy, finger fucking me. He wiggled his fingers around and curved them so he was hitting my g-spot, and my head fell back and I moaned at the feeling.

"Ohhhhhh, SHIT! Jack, that feels sooooo good. I, I, I'm gonna cummmmmmm." I moaned as I came around his fingers.

"Well, then this'll feel even better." Jack said and thrust into me.

"Oh god! Jackkkkkk!" I moaned as he started to pound into me, "You're so biiiiiig! I love having your big thick cock roughly pounding into my pussy mercilessly!"

Jack groaned, "Shit, Kim. I think it is so hot when you talk dirty like that."

I smirked. "Jack!" I exclaimed, "Fuck me harder! Faster! Deeper! Tear my pussy in half as you slam your dick into me! Fill me with your cum! Make me scream your name!"

Jack groaned again. "Ohhhhhhh, god, Kim. You drive me crazy."

"I know." I said, and then moaned as Jack hit my g-spot dead on. "Oh, shit! Jack! Right there, yesssssss! You feel sooooooo amazing when your dick is in my pussy! Ohhhhhhhh!"

Jack continued to pound into me, and soon, we were cumming together: his hot cum shooting deep into my pussy, and my cum oozing around his cock and dripping into the pool. We just sat there for a moment on the pool step, him still sheathed in me, both of us panting. After taking a moment to regain our breath, Jack pulled out of me, but kept me wrapped tight in his arms.

Jack's P.O.V

"I love you, babe." I whispered in her ear.

"Love ya too handsome." Kim smiled at me, and we shared a deep, passionate, loving kiss.

"We should probably get out now. It's probably about time that we get ready for the dance." I told her.

Kim nodded, and we both climbed out, ignoring our swimsuits, which were still floating in the water. I handed her a towel, and we dried off and headed up to Kim's room.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, k?" Kim asked as she grabbed a hairbrush off her vanity.

"Can I join you?" I smirked.

Kim laughed. "Sure, why not?" she dropped her towel on the ground and walked over to her closet to grab some fresh ones. As she passed me, I reached out and lightly slapped her bare ass.

"Hey!" Kim giggled.

"Sorry!" I put my hands up in surrender, "Your ass was there, and you know I love it."

Kim smiled and pecked me on the cheek before leading the way into the bathroom. "Never said I minded." She pointed out as she adjusted the water. I dropped my towel, which up until that point had been tied around my waist, and Kim and I both climbed into the relatively small shower. We pressed together to get under the stream of the hot water, and I groaned as Kim pressed against my hardened dick.

Leaning down and nipping Kim's ear, I whispered, "Ok, both of us know that we are going to end up with you pressed up against the wall as I slam into you, so let's skip the teasing. I need you."

Kim smirked. "Somebody's eager, huh? You realize you just fucked me less than five minutes ago and released a huge load of cum into my pussy?" She said as she grabbed my dick and slowly pumped it. "You know, one of the things I love about you is that you are one of the only guys who can keep up with me in sex. So bring it on."

Smiling, I grabbed Kim's arms and slammed her forcefully against the tile wall of the shower, but not hard enough to hurt her. I kissed her roughly and boosted her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Kim threw her arms around my neck and I placed my hands firmly against the wall on either side of her so that I could support her. Then, I thrust into her.

"Oooooooooh, Jack!" Kim moaned, "You are so big! I love your dick and I'll never get tired of your big thick cock slamming into me as hard as you possibly can!"

I adjusted my angle so I could hit her g-spot, and thrust harder, "Oh, god, oh shit! Kim, you are so tight! How is it that we have had sex so many times yet you are still as tight as a virgin?"

Kim started to bring her hips up to meet my thrusts, and I had to focus on keeping her boosted up as I moaned at the extreme pleasure her tight pussy was giving me.

"Ohhhhhhh, god! Kim! I'm cumming!" I cried, not even finishing my sentence before I shot my load deep into Kim. In response, her pussy clenched around me and she came as well.

"Ohhhhh, fuck!" Kim cried.

After we had both climaxed, I pulled out of her and Kim slid down the wall and we sat in the shower tub for moment.

"Ok, now we need to clean up." I stated cause the guys were coming home soon.

"Ya you're right." Kim sighed

Cliff Hanger

So what did you guys think Once again I give most of the credit to the author of The Bad Girl, because she had the best smut scene and I love her story. So the next chapter will be sweet and heart felt. Once again I need Ideas for other stories to write cause I have no idea. So I guess that's it

Love you all

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
